Emptiness
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Spoilers 15x05 / Dean a perdu Castiel. L'ange ayant quitté le bunker sous le regard silencieux du chasseur. Son besoin de le retrouver va le mener sur un chemin sombre, l'amenant bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru...


**Emptiness**

Ecriture : 31 Octobre - 24 Novembre 2019

One-Shot

Post-15x03 (Spoilers jusqu'au 15x05)

Destiel

**Notes**

Ma première fanfic de la saison, enfin ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire dès la fin du 15x03, après avoir vu la rupture de Dean et Cas, mais je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration pour la continuer, jusqu'à maintenant ^^ Comme le début de l'écriture date de ce moment là, la fanfic ne suit pas l'intrigue des derniers épisodes (il y a juste de légères références que j'ai quand même glissé dedans)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Dean avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour en arriver là.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il remontait face au vent. La puissance de ce dernier luttant contre sa tenacité à vouloir atteindre son but. Il laissa échapper un grognement en tentant de puiser le dernier soupçon de force en lui.

Il n'y avait qu'un Winchester, face à la malice du néant, et sa détermination à vouloir sauver cet ange.

.

* * *

.

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques semaines.

Lorsque le bunker se transforma tout à coup en ce lieu qui lui sembla si étranger.

Dean était là, appuyé contre la table. Observant l'endroit d'où Castiel était parti.

Cette porte avant si familière. Et maintenant si étrangère. Lui rappelant la perte qu'il venait de subir.

Et Dean attendait. Comme si quelque chose allait changer. Comme si l'ange allait revenir. Ou que son frère viendrait pour le réconfort.

Mais il n'y avait que lui. Et le bunker. Se contentant d'être là. Autour. Ne lui répondant pas.

Et pendant qu'il était là, debout, observant tout cela, il pensait.

Il n'y avait plus que lui.

.

* * *

.

Les reproches régulières de son frère sur son comportement, sur le départ de Castiel. Trois chasses. Deux semaines. Et Dean en était toujours au même stade.

Chaque soir, Sam rentrait au bunker après leur journée de chasse et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Le laissant seul avec ses problèmes. Et chaque soir, Dean prenait une bière, s'enfermait dans sa chambre, et il ne faisait rien.

Parce que le seul désir qui l'animait était celui de prier. Pour demander pardon. Demander pardon à cet être cher qui avait quitté sa vie pour toujours. Et Dean ne méritait pas de le retrouver. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il méritait d'être seul.

.

* * *

.

« Cas... »

L'ange fronça les sourcils. La prière résonnant à travers la pièce blanche. Les autres séraphins s'affairant autour de lui ne semblèrent rien remarquer. Ils continuèrent de ranger les papiers à travers les milliers d'étagères du paradis.

« Cas, c'est Sam. »

L'ange continua sa tâche. Écrivant ses notes dans le petit carnet face à lui.

« J'espère que tu m'entends, où que tu sois. Je voulais savoir si tu vas bien. »

Le geste du stylo se stoppa. L'expression de Castiel resta neutre. Malgré ce petit pincement qui se fit connaître, au fond de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec... enfin, ce sont vos histoires. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention. Chuck n'a pas terminé de s'amuser avec nos vies. »

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« La porte d'ici est toujours ouverte, tu le sais. »

Et la connexion s'arrêta. Sam était déjà parti.

Le stylo ne recommença pas à bouger avant un long moment.

.

* * *

.

Dean atteint finalement une porte blanche, au milieu de l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait depuis ce qui lui sembla des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres. Elle semblait avoir été crée pour lui. Le vent se stoppa de lui-même, comme s'il lui laissait le champ libre pour la suite.

Le Winchester baissa son regard pour apercevoir le manque de poignée. Ses doigts passèrent un instant sur la surface en bois, comme pour vérifier que ses yeux ne le menaient pas en erreur. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il prit un peu de recul, et mit tout son poids sur son côté droit pour laisser son épaule se fracasser contre la porte. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle ne sembla même pas avoir tremblé face à la présence du chasseur.

Dean réitéra son action. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son épaule meurtrie lui demande d'arrêter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il continua jusqu'à même oublier ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi cette porte avait tant d'importance. Mais ce qu'elle recélait derrière elle lui permit de garder la raison, comme si l'ange était assez proche pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou.

Finalement, lorsque le temps passé à persévérer lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur, son épaule resta contre la porte. Incapable de bouger. Son corps n'arrivant plus à suivre. Dean posa son front contre la surface blanche, sentant l'espoir de la réussite le quitter. Pourtant si proche.

C'était comme s'il pouvait le sentir. L'ange était juste là. Derrière cet unique obstacle qui les séparait. Dean aurait presque pu toucher sa main, imaginant celle de Castiel de l'autre côté, cherchant la sienne à travers la porte. Sa présence emplissant l'air.

Et c'est lorsqu'il songea à rester pour l'éternité à cet endroit, séparés par un univers, que la porte disparue.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le vide. Et le Winchester.

.

* * *

.

« Dean ? » résonna la voix de Castiel, ouvrant la porte du motel qui laissa apparaître le chasseur.

Celui-ci le fixa sans un mot. Il avait un air grave sur le visage. Et il commença à ouvrir la bouche. L'ange tenta de fermer la porte.

« Cas, prends au moins le temps de m'écouter ! »

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais la lutte fut ardue pour tenter de savoir qui aurait le pouvoir sur la porte. Finalement, le brun lâcha la poignée, agacé, et partit s'enfoncer dans le fond de la chambre.

Dean entra, plus doucement que son entrée fracassante, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui comme si elle allait se briser. Comme s'il ne voulait pas risquer de déranger le séraphin. Ce qui était déjà bien trop tard. Ses pas furent lents.

Castiel était de l'autre côté de la pièce, le lit créant une séparation entre eux. Dos à lui.

« Cas, je ne... »

« Ma place n'est pas parmi vous. Elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, estomaqué. Castiel en profita pour continuer.

« Je n'ai jamais su m'adapter. Pas totalement. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il n'y a que ton frère qui a sa place à tes côtés. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de m'immiscer dans votre vie. Ni me porter volontaire pour aller te chercher en Enfer. Ce fut une erreur de ma part. »

Dean avait envie de hurler. Hurler que Castiel avait sa place. Hurler que les anges ne l'avaient jamais entièrement accepté non plus, même si le brun était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Hurler que depuis ce jour où Sam avait quitté Stanford pour suivre Dean, et où ils étaient uniquement tous les deux sur la route, les choses avaient changé.

Ce n'était plus assez.

Ces quinze dernières années lui avaient amené une famille. Et il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans.

Mais rien de tout cela ne sortit.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que tout ça n'a été qu'une erreur ? »

La gorge de Dean resta sèche.

L'ange se tourna légèrement vers lui, et l'observa. Se retenant de se briser en mille morceaux.

« J'aurais dû le dire depuis bien longtemps, mais je pense que c'est un adieu. »

Et Dean quitta la chambre. Sans un mot. Se contentant de tourner les talons et partir.

Castiel voyant que le Winchester confirmait ses propos en partant pour de bon.

N'ayant pas compris que si Dean était parti si abruptement, c'est parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu contenir plus longtemps ce masque qu'il s'était crée, sur le point de fondre en larmes devant quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La voix de Castiel sonna presque comme un murmure.

« Tu avais raison. Il n'y a rien pour moi dans ce monde. »

Il ne dit rien lorsque se dessina face à lui une forme sombre, sans visage.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Tu n'es pas heureux. »

Le regard de Castiel n'avait jamais quitté la porte encore entre-ouverte.

« Je ne le serai jamais. »

.

* * *

.

Il avait fallu que ce soit de la bouche de Chuck que Dean apprenne où Castiel était.

La chasse orchestrée par le Dieu s'était terminée avec l'apparition de ce dernier, lorsque Lilith elle-même refusa de continuer à jouer le jeu, et qu'elle menaça de tuer tout de suite les Winchester. C'était elle qui était finalement tombée au sol dans un bruit sourd, son âme disparaissant cette fois-ci à tout jamais. Et Chuck se tenait là, face à eux. Un air nonchalant sur le visage qui donna à Dean une furieuse envie d'utiliser l'égalisateur qu'il avait dans les mains, qu'il venait de récupérer des mains du démon.

« Tu oserais te sacrifier avant même d'avoir sauvé Castiel ? »

Le chasseur ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Ce sauvetage n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans, l'ange est très bien là où il est, mais si on doit jouer sur ce terrain... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cas !? » explosa Dean en sentant son doigt s'approcher de la gachette.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. C'est lui qui se l'est fait à lui-même, » expliqua t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait, sur un ton bien trop calme. « C'est lui qui a appelé le Néant pour le prendre lorsqu'il a compris que même toi, tu ne te préoccupais pas de lui. »

Dean ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se sentir encore plus mal que le jour où Castiel lui avait fait ses adieux.

« C'est... c'est faux, je ne... »

« Dean, tu as vraiment dit ça à Cas ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Sam. Dean était encore trop sous le choc pour parler distinctement.

« Non, c'est... c'est lui qui a insinué ça, et il a dit que... »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui dire qu'il avait tort de le penser ? »

Son ton était sec. Sans détour. Las de supporter les humeurs de son frère. Pendant un instant, Dean cru que Sam aussi allait lui faire ses adieux et partir sans se retourner. Chuck, lui, avait un air satisfait. Bien-sûr, Dean avait été parfait. Son manque de communication avait fait son travail avec brio, suivant le plan du Dieu. Il avait joué son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Chuck les observa avec une certaine délectation, content du spectacle qu'ils venaient de lui offrir, et disparut dans un claquement de doigt.

Dean et Sam étaient maintenant seuls. Pour de bon.

.

* * *

.

Tout était de sa faute. Si Dean était seul au milieu du néant, ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se verser depuis tant de temps, c'était uniquement à cause de lui-même. Il n'arrivait même plus à blâmer Chuck pour cela. C'était lui qui n'avait pas été capable de retenir Castiel. Non pas une, mais deux fois. C'était lui qui avait canalisé toute sa colère pour la diriger contre l'ange, en le blâmant de tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis des semaines. Peut-être même depuis des années. Oui, il voyait maintenant tout ce qu'il avait rejeté sur l'ange. Pas étonnant qu'il considérait sa rencontre avec Dean comme une erreur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les mots ne servaient plus à rien, à cet endroit. Mais ils sortirent malgré tout, tandis que Dean était assis sur le sol, les cils mouillés, et qu'il était convaincu d'avoir tout perdu. Y compris lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Cas, » souffla t-il dans une prière. « Tu n'as jamais été une erreur dans ma vie. Il n'y a que moi qui... » Un reniflement, les yeux fermés. « Il n'y a que moi qui ait fait des erreurs, ces dernières semaines. J'ai fait exactement ce que _lui_, voulait... J'ai suivi le chemin que quelqu'un d'autre avait tracé pour moi, comme dans tout le reste de ma putain de vie. Au lieu de... »

Les mots devinrent plus difficiles à prononcer.

« J'ai éloigné une des personnes qui compte le plus dans ma vie, parce que j'avais peur. Tout était terminé, la dernière chasse était terminée, et j'avais peur de ce que la vie avait à me donner. J'avais peur de voir cette colère me terrasser, alors j'ai juste... Merde, j'ai besoin de toi Cas. J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi que ces dernières semaines, et j'ai juste tout gâché. »

Il observa l'horizon inexistant sans un mot. Sentant son cœur et son esprit prêts à l'abandonner.

« Tout ça parce que j'avais peur de t'aimer, » murmura t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Le silence était pesant, lui rappelant qu'il venait de prononcer ces paroles bien trop tardivement. L'enveloppant entièrement tandis que le chasseur s'accrochait aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Et finalement, le vent sembla lui répondre.

« Dean ? » l'interrogea une voix grave et lointaine, qui réveilla dans le Winchester cette unique étincelle dont il avait besoin pour se battre.


End file.
